


Obviously.

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: Dani needs a little reassurance after Thailand.





	Obviously.

“Shit,” Delvi muttered under her breath. Her eyes were focused on the monitor as Dani’s bike slid away from him. He skidded across the ground, coming to a stop without any tumbles or hard bounces. 

One of the mechanics nearby shook his head in disappointment. A general murmur of Dani’s fallen again hung in the air around the garage. Delvi looked around at them, trying not to throw something at them. Their attitude always annoyed her, especially when they had done nothing to try and alleviate any of the tire issues Dani had been complaining about all weekend. All season, really.

She watched as he stood up and walked over to the barricade, waiting for a scooter to pick him up. He made a small gesture to the camera, using one of the codes he had come up with for Delvi. Dani’s particular wave meant that he was fine and would be headed back to the garage instead of Clinica Mobile. 

As Dani approached the pit, Delvi hung at the back, giving him space to explain the crash. He talked animatedly for nearly 20 minutes, waving his hands as he described how the back had slid out from under him. Even though his race hadn’t gone as planned, Delvi couldn’t hide the grin on her face as she watched him passionately describe every detail of the ride. 

Dani caught her eye, a little smile turning up the corner of his mouth. Despite his attempt, Delvi could see how disappointed he really was. His pace had been excellent in the race and this was just one more awful finish in his final season. 

After a few more minutes, he finished his explanation. The mechanics made notes and poked at bits of the bike before slowly moving away, intent to watch Marc’s podium celebration. Dani tilted his head towards the door, moving toward it. 

Delvi stayed silent as she followed him back to the motorhome, waiting for Dani to say something first. She closed the door behind them before moving over to where he was now standing in the middle of the room. He unzipped his leathers, pausing for a moment. 

His head dropped to his chest and Delvi automatically knelt in front of him, helping him take off his boots. She normally only did this when he was injured, but there was something in his posture that tugged at her heartstrings. 

“You don’t have to…” he mumbled, watching as Delvi put away his boots and gloves, stepping into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Dani stepped out of his leathers and handed them to Delvi, feeling eternally grateful for her presence. 

“Go get a shower and we’ll talk when you’re done. Do you want me to make some coffee?” she asked, gently nudging him towards the bathroom. 

“No, thank you,” he replied, barely glancing at her. 

 

Ten minutes later, Dani wandered back out dressed in a shirt he clearly hadn’t looked at before putting it on. Delvi grinned at him from her spot on the couch, holding out her arms. She wondered if he was ready to talk yet. 

Dani sat down next to her, leaning into her arms. One of Delvi’s hands automatically went to his hair, combing her fingers through the still damp strands. 

“I don’t want to be Dani Pedrosa, MotoGP rider, right this second,” he said, pointing to the logo on his chest. He had grabbed one of Delvi’s shirts, the little skull representing her makeup brand. 

“Ah, so you are…?” Delvi asked, smiling at the near-eye roll she caught as she glanced down at his face. 

“Dani Pedrosa, supportive boyfriend, obviously.” 

“Well, you’re that all the time. So forgive my confusion,” Delvi replied, glad to see the tiny spark of humour. Dani let out a pfft sound, snuggling a little tighter against her. “Are you alright?” she finally asked, unable to wait for him.

“Physically, I’m fine,” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Oh, sugar,” Delvi hummed, pressing a kiss against Dani’s head. “I’m sorry this has been such a shit season.” 

“I just hoped I would win one more race. A final victory before I retire.” 

“There’s always Motegi,” Delvi replied, shrugging. Dani sat up, tilting his head to stare at her. “What? Next race could be that magic victory,” she continued, reaching forward to cup his face between her palms. “You are one of the greats and nothing will change that.” Dani continued to stare at her, clearly not convinced. “Don’t make me say something really soft and cliched,” Delvi warned, grinning at the fake look of fear he now gave her. He pulled her hands away, grasping them tightly against his chest. 

“I could win the next race and you don’t need to spout Jorge-wisdom at me,” Dani assured her. “If I need one of those pep talks, I’ll go down to his garage. At least he won’t be as bad at it,” he grinned mischievously, giggling as Delvi frowned and tried to pull away. He held tightly to her hands, pulling her arms around him. 

“I love you, even though you don’t appreciate my pep talks,” Delvi told him, brushing her nose against his. 

“I love you, too. You don’t need a pep talk to make me feel better,” Dani assured, tilting his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm new to posting my musings, but I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
